The Heart's Flame
by lovewriting18
Summary: Oliver Wood asks Percy Weasley to accompany him on their last trip to Hogsmeade and at that moment their relationship sparks. This spark quickly ignites but struggles to burn when the young lovers are faced with many obstacles that threaten to put out their relationship. Will the love that Oliver and Percy share be enough to save their relationship? Rated M for a reason!
1. The Wedding

**Hello everyone! Before you start reading, I'm warning you that there's going to be a lot happening in this chapter. Everything will be explained in later chapters though! I'm planning on this being a longish story. Other than this chapter and the last one, the whole story will take place in the past. This story contains Percy/Oliver, male pregnancy, and it is rated M for chapters to come. If that bothers you I suggest clicking the back button. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the story and leave me wonderful reviews! Or critiques, I appreciate any kind of review! **

Percy paces in the hall. He chews his lip and looks at the oak doors. _She's been in there for hours! How long does it possibly take?_

"Percy!"

Percy looks up and smiles at George.

"Hello, George. Why aren't you inside?"

"I came to see Anna."

"Good luck. She's been in there for hours!"

"And they won't let you in?"

"Girls only."

George smiles, "Then I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. I have a present for her."

"That's very thoughtful of you. May I ask what it is?"

"You may, but I won't tell you."

Percy smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You know, Perce, you aren't aging very well."

"What?"

"I mean, you've got quite a few wrinkles. How old are you? Fifty?"

"Forty-two thank you. And you're one to talk. You aren't a teenager anymore either."

"But I'm still, and always will be, better looking than you."

Before Percy can reply, the doors open. Ginny walks out, smiling.

"She's ready. I'm going to go inside and let everyone know."

She gives Percy a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying away. Percy slowly walks in and feels his eyes burn with tears.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

Percy smiles at his daughter. Her white dress sparkles in the light and falls in waves at her feet. Her curly brown hair is pulled into an elegant bun, and her hazel eyes shine against her pale, freckly skin.

"You look...so beautiful."

She smiles, "Uncle George? What are you doing here?"

"I have a gift for you." George says, "I didn't know if you had your something old yet, but I have something that is old and dear to me and I want you to have it."

"Well, I am wearing my mother-in-law's earrings, but there isn't a rule against two something olds."

George hands her a small, red box. She pulls off the black ribbon and opens it. Her eyes widen and she holds up the silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Uncle George...this is...ohmygosh...this is too much!"

"Anna, don't start. Before you start wondering how much this could've cost me, there's a bit of a story behind this."

George takes the necklace from her, "Many years ago, before you were born, and before your parents got married, I made this necklace with your Uncle Fred. You know that Joke shop that I own?"

Anna nods.

"Well, you're Uncle Fred and I invented everything in that shop together. This necklace was supposed to be in the shop too, but we never got around to finalizing it. The point was for girls to wear it and they would be charmed for thirty seconds to speak the name of the person they fancied. There were a few kinks that we never got around to, and after Fred...I just couldn't bring myself to look at it. This was our last invention together. I packed it away for all these years and the other day I thought to myself 'What should I give my god daughter for her wedding?' I remembered this old thing, took the charm out of it, and now I want you to have it. Fred would've wanted you to have it."

Anna blinks back tears, "Uncle George...thank you. Thank you so much."

She flings her arms around him and he hugs her tight. He pulls away and she turns so he can clasp the necklace on her. She stares at it and a few tears drip down her cheeks. A blond girl hands her a tissue.

"Well," George says, "I should get out there. See you in a few."

George hurries out. Percy smiles.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Anna wipes her tears, "I think so. Where's Dad?"

"Sweetheart, he may not be here on time. You know how he can be. When has he ever been on time?"

"I think he was on time my first day on the Hogwarts express. But we barely made it."

Percy laughs, "That would be your father."

A brunette girl claps her hands, "Alright everyone, I think we've kept the groom waiting long enough. It's time to start this wedding. To your places!"

The junior bridesmaids and bridesmaids line up, followed by a small girl with flaming red hair. She looks up at Percy and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"You don't think that Belle is too young to be a flower girl?" he whispers.

Anna smiles, "She's the only little girl I know. Lily and Roxanne are too old now. Besides, Victorie said they practiced a lot."

"But she's only three."

"I think she'll do fine."

One by one, the girls start walking through a violet curtain. Anna looks behind her. Percy grips her arm tightly.

"He'll be here." he says.

Anna nods and watches the small girl walk through the curtain. The Bridal Chorus begins to play. Anna takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" Percy asks.

_Pop!_ "Ready."

Anna grins as Oliver apparates to her other side. The three of them walk through the curtain and follow the flower pedals down the isle. Percy glances at Oliver and they share a quick smile.

'I love you.' Oliver mouths.

'I love you too.'

Percy looks forward. _I can't believe my daughter, my baby, is getting married! My first baby...I remember when she was born. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, how surprised and scared I was. I remember how understanding Oliver was. I guess he's always been understanding. That's something I've always admired about him. I can't believe we've been together for almost twenty-five years and we're walking our daughter down the isle. It seems like it was only yesterday when Oliver asked me out to Hogsmeade..._

**Confused? Interested? Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Hogsmeade

**Here's an update! I know I didn't get any reviews but a few people are taking interest in this story so I figured I would put out an update to see what happens. Thank you all for taking the time to read!**

Percy sat in the library, reading his Potions book. He reads the same lines over and over to make sure he understands every word. After all, just because he took his N.E.W.T.s. doesn't mean he stops studying. There are still final exams.

"Hey Percy."

Percy looks up at his roommate, Oliver Wood.

"Hello, Oliver."

"What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Why?"

"Because if I want to make it into the Ministry I need to be overprepared."

"I'm sure you'll do fine if you spend your last weeks at Hogwarts having fun."

"I'm sure I would but I don't want to take any chances."

Oliver rolled his brown eyes, "You're unbelieveable, Perce."

"Don't call me that. I really don't like that name."

"Sorry. But can't you take one day to not study and have fun?"

"Can't you take one day off of Quidditch?"

Oliver chewed his lip, "Okay, I admit that I do spend a lot of time playing and practicing but I am taking a day off."

Percy looked up from his book, "You? Taking a break from Quidditch? I don't believe it."

"Well believe it."

"And what might you be doing that doesn't involve Quidditch?"

"Going to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Oh, really? Well have a good time."

"You're not going?"

"No. I rarely go on those trips."

"But you went on all the trips this year so far."

"That's because Sirius Black was running about and I wanted to make sure my brothers and sister would be alright."

"You have to come on this one. It's our last chance."

"No. I'm going to take advantage of an almost empty school to study."

Percy resumed his reading. Before he could turn the page the book was knocked from his hands.

"Hey!"

Oliver smirked, "Sorry."

"No you're not. I could take points for that."

"Go ahead. I would sacrifice all of our House Points to get you to come to Hogsmeade with me."

Percy quirked his brow and Oliver smiled.

"Come on, Percy. Come to Hogsmeade with me."

Percy looked at his book. Maybe a few hours would do me some good...

"Alright. I'll come."

"Great! It's a date! I'll meet you in the courtyard!"

Oliver hurried out. Percy packed up his stuff and walked to the courtyard. He joined the mass of students as Professor McGonagall ushered them through. He found Oliver with his brothers, pushing each other and joking.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hello. Are my brothers bothering you too much?" Percy asked.

"Not at all Perce!" George said.

"We bothering someone? Are you feeling well?" Fred asked.

Oliver grinned, "I'll catch you guys later. Percy and I are going to enjoy our last trip to Hogsmeade together."

"Aww! Oliver and Percy sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Oliver laughed and shoved them before turning away. Percy blushed and quickly followed Oliver to The Three Broomsticks. They sat at a table in the corner. A waiter came by and took their order.

"Well, here we are, just you and me." Oliver said.

"Yeah. This is kind of nice."

"We don't spend enough time together."

"We share the same room."

"I know, but how often do we actually have time to just sit and talk about things?"

Percy thought about it. He felt a pang of guilt for not making more of an effort to build a relationship with Oliver. He was, afterall, his best mate.

"Write me this summer. Every day."

Oliver smiled, "As long as you write me every day."

"I promise I will."

The waiter came by with their drinks. Oliver held his up and Percy clinked their glasses together. They drank and talked about their plans after Hogwarts and shared fond memories. Before long Professor McGonagall came to take them back to school.

Oliver swung his arm over Percy's shoulder as they started the walk back to school.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Oliver."

"You're a great friend."

"You're a better one."

"Nah."

"Yeah, you are. You actually got me to come out today. You care enough about me to remind me to have fun."

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes. I did."

"See? I told you."

"Yeah, you did."

"I may not be the smartest wizard at this school, but I do know some things."

Percy chuckled, "You're very smart, Oliver. You planned every strategy for Quidditch all by yourself and it got you the cup! The way you would plan your strategies for the games was brilliant! Even I can't think like that."

"Aw, thanks Percy."

Soon they were walking into their dorm. Oliver flopped onto his bed.

"When do you have your rounds?"

"After dinner." Percy said.

"Well that gives us a few minutes to relax."

"Yeah."

Percy sat on his own bed and stretched his arms.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, sure. I don't see why not."

"So there's this...person that I like. I really like them, but I'm afraid to tell them how I feel. I mean, we're great friends but I don't want to lose our friendship. I can't tell if they like me back. Should I tell them how I feel?"

Percy smiled, "I think you should. If they really are your good friends then it won't matter what they tell you. They'll still be your friend no matter what, and if they aren't then they weren't good friends to begin with."

"You really think I should just tell them?"

"Yes. You're a keeper and you take risks all the time trying to save the quaffle. You may regret some of your decisions but you still make them. Why should this be any different?"

Oliver sat up and smiled at Percy, "That's really good advice Percy. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm just gonna tell them how I feel."

"Excellent. Just march over and tell them straight to their face."

Oliver walked over to Percy's bed with open arms. Percy stood up and opened his arms to hug Oliver.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver pulled back to look at Percy. He studied the red hair, pale skin, line of freckles across his nose and his soft, blue eyes.

"I like you."

Percy cocked his head, "What?"

"I like you."

"I like you too. You're a great friend."

"No. I like you more than that. A lot more than that and I've liked you for a while now."

Percy blushed and tried to push himself away. Before he could, Oliver pulled him close and kissed him.

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are wonderful to read! The next update will come up soon! **


	3. The Kiss

**Hey everyone! Still no reviews, but I've had a few people follow and favorite. So, thank you for at least reading! Here's an update for you!**

Percy pushed Oliver away. He touched his lips and locked Oliver's eyes with his. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. He felt his face heat up.

"Oliver?" Percy asked.

"Perce, listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you...I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore or something."

"No."

"What?"

Percy sat down on Oliver's bed and patted the spot next to him. Oliver sat down, keeping a small distance between them.

"I'm not...upset. I'm just surprised. I was not expecting this."

"I know...I'm sorry. I just, I guess I should probably explain."

"Please. I want to understand."

"For a while now, I've liked you, really liked you. You're so handsome and smart and talented and so many other things. Ever since sixth year, just seeing you care for your family, I don't know, I just fell for you. I admire you and you never cease to amaze me. I really adore you."

Percy blushed and bit his lips to hide his smile.

"I've liked you for about a year, but I've known I was gay since fourth year. Just seeing those guys in the Quidditch Locker room..."

Percy nodded, "Have you kissed or been with any other guy?"

"I've kissed one guy, it was an experiment. In fifth year, there was this seventh year in Ravenclaw on the Quidditch team. He was one of their beaters. We met up in the locker rooms once and he kissed me and we made out and actually had a great time. But I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I've been too afraid that other guys won't be accepting."

"Is that why you've had relationships with other girls?"

"Yes, but I do love girls. They're so sensitive and understanding, but I prefer guys, or at least their bodies."

Percy nodded and focused his eyes on the floor. He adjusted his glasses.

"So, you aren't disgusted by me or anything?" Oliver asked.

Percy shook his head, "Of course not! Why would I be? I'm your roommate. We may not have been the best mates we could be, but we still shared a lot of moments together."

"Thanks, Perce."

"Don't thank me, Oliver. You know, now that you've shared that with me, I have something I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I...I'm also...you know, gay."

"Really? But, what about Penelope?"

"We did try to date, but we realized we were better as friends. So, she and I are just friends."

"But you're, how do you know?"

"I stumbled upon the Head Boy last year in the Prefect's bathroom. We didn't do anything, but seeing him...Penny never made me feel the way that I did."

"Really?"

Percy nodded, "I haven't told anyone. I'm afraid of what my family will think, or how the twins will react. I'm sure they'd insult me every chance they got."

Oliver put his hand on Percy's shoulder, knowing perfectly well that the twins would make fun of Percy every chance they got. Percy stood up and faced Oliver.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know, what do we think we should do?"

"I...I don't want this to change anything. I mean, I don't want us to stop being friends."

Oliver stood up and grabbed Percy's shoulders, "That is the last thing I want right now, Percy."

Percy smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

Oliver moved to step away, but Percy grabbed his arms.

"Oliver?"

"Yes Percy."

"Earlier you mentioned you had strong feelings for me. Is that true?"

"Yes, Percy. I've liked many people in the past, but I've never felt or cared so strongly for someone the way I do you. You mean so much to me."

Percy smiled.

"But if you just want to be friends, I'd rather have you as a friend than lose you. You're a wonderful roommate and friend. I just want you to be happy."

"I think I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

Percy linked their fingers together. He leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips with his. Oliver's eyes widened, but he sighed and leaned into the kiss. After a moment, Percy pulled away.

"Is that okay?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely." Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah? Thank you for asking me out to Hogsmeade today."

Oliver smiled, "Thank you for saying yes."

**There you go! I know, it's a little short, but these chapters probably won't be super long for a while. Anyway, let me know what you think! Review!**


End file.
